Under It All
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Like a seedling under a thick blanket of leaves, there was something between us... We simply could not express it. :::ArceusGiratina:::


_**Hello! Seeing as I won't be here to post this on Valentine's Day, I'm posting it now! It's an Arceus-Giratina Valentine's Day special. Yays! Well, anyway, this is the Challenge, as well. As for a note, this takes place shortly after the Meeting, but a different conclusion; if Arceus and Giratina never actually got together. Well, I hope you like it, and R&R as usual!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

The black velvet, dark and ever expanding like the horizon on an ebony sea, sparkled gently from the flickering pinpricks of light that dotted its immense surface like small beacons for me to come closer. I lifted my pure white snout to these silvery calls, savoring the time alone in the silence that wrapped its coils around me and glad that for once nothing was exploding, that for once not one was screaming, and for once nothing was going as wrong as it usually did. 

My eyes closed against the black mask that covered them, and my narrow, white and pointed ears twitched on their perch on my head. The stream of silky white and black fur that came from the top of my head and slipped to rest always suspended above my curving back flowed gently against the small breeze that slipped through the meadow. The golden wheel that was forever attached to my middle, between my long legs, felt cold against my fur and bare flesh that came in contact with its sacred surface. Sometimes I wished that the Chaos and Cosmos that had created me had had as much taste as I did. What was the use of a wheel? At best it was a hindrance and constant reminder of my role in the world of existence. I had twenty-eight or so (at this point I had given up trying to count) legendaries to remind me of that. Constantly.

Including _you._

_Tell me, what shall we do now, Great Ruler of Legendaries?_

And sometimes I wondered why I gave you, the over-sized, draconian, satanic, sadistic and morose legendary a voice in the first place. I should have made you mute, but on my behalf, I didn't expect one of my own creations to turn into a satirical... _monster_ like you, the focus of my internal insults, had become. In fact, our own relationship had become one very much like Cresselia's and Darkrai's... only worst, because we couldn't swing the other into trees, put the other on fire or do other infantile acts. No matter how much I wanted to. It was bemusing to think that I, greatest ruler of the greatest beings, had to watch what I did, thought or acted. The irony, oh the irony.

I knelt on the soft moss that covered the section of the meadow I was in and sighed deeply. Very slowly, as always, I was digging myself deeper and deeper into my thoughts. Thinking, I had learned, was the only thing I could do freely. Thus I did it, letting my mind become submerged in the ever thickening waves of my pondering. The silvery tendrils of my wind grasped at the subject that I decided to settle with. The day it happened to be, and all that it meant.

I couldn't help but let a small smile form on my face at the idea. How childish the whole aspect of this night was, though, for those who had a loved one, how magical it could be. The legendaries had adopted the day from the humans, thanks to Mew, mainly because he really wanted an excuse to gorge on as much chocolate as he desired. Suicune, surprisingly, backed him up, mainly because she also had a chocolate addiction. So, after that fateful day, which happened to be _yesterday_, the holiday was adopted. Valentine's Day.

My smile grew ever so slightly wider as I recalled what all of the legendaries were doing for the occasion. Mew and Celebi were heading to the chocolate convention disguised as humans in Mossdeep city. Suicune and Raikou were going to go racing around just for the heck of it, then have an eating contest on who could eat the most chocolate before passing out. Entei was going to be filming it before heading with Shaymin, Jirachi and Manaphy to a video game tournament. Palkia and Dialga were heading to another dimension with Latias and Rayquaza to go have some fun with Latios and explosions. At least I didn't rule that dimension. Thankfully.

My head lowered slightly. Cresselia and Darkrai, who knew what they were going to do. Argue, maybe. They always did seem to have fun doing that... I didn't dwindle on it. Kyogre and Groudon, that was obvious. Groudon had always been a romantic and had recommended to his counterpart that they should make an island. Kyogre had thought it was a lame idea, but gave in, seeing as she's do anything to please her mate.

As I checked off what my 'family' was doing, my head was slowly coming to a rest on my paws. I sighed almost dejectedly. And what, do you ask, was the great goddess of legendaries doing tonight? Watching the skies, alone, because that was what I _could_ do. Again, that irony bit at me like a rabid Pokemon.

Being at the top was a _very_ lonely lifestyle. I couldn't complain much, could I? I had the power to destroy the earth multiple times over, I had the beauty to captivate... and yet not captivate _you,_and I had the respect of the rulers of the world. And yet, I had nothing at the same time. I didn't have the same laughter attacks that the others constantly had, it was infantile. I didn't have the same strange scenes with rubber chickens and unicycles, it was childish. I didn't have the gentle touch of another, it was _mortal_.

Me forbid I should act _mortal._

I sensed your presence and lazily got to my golden paws, then turned to face you. Opening my eyes, now green, calmly, I gave you a look over a few times then settled on your ruby eyes. You quirked, giving me a flat look, as if bored with my presence even though it was you that sought me out.

"Nice night to be contemplating on how great you are, eh?" Is what you said, but surprisingly I heard another voice in my head. This voice, though holding the same tone as you, was gentle, begging, even. My silver eyes widened and I gave you a look of awe. Awe from me, all had learned, was extremely rare. And yet, it always seemed to be because of _you_.

_Good Evening, Arceus. The stars are clear tonight, are they not?_

I stammered, staring at you and rolling the words in my head over and over and over again. You looked almost confused at my dumbfounded silence and silvery eyes as wide as they could be. Realizing that I had to act normal before Chaos and Cosmos realized, I narrowed my eyes and forced them to turn green again.

"Yes, indeed it is. I enjoy thinking of ways to have you destroyed in the most painful manner possible." My words were as sharp as yours were, as always as we preformed the symbolic dance of our power struggle. As sharp as this phrase was, my own green eyes widened even more so when I heard my own voice say something entirely different.

_Yes, they are. A wonderful night to spend sitting up and talking with... someone._

The voice was light and cheerful and... and flirty. I, Arceus, Goddess of legendaries did _NOT_ flirt. Lightening strike me dead if I had. It was one of those things that no one ever had to tell me, I just had to know. And yet, here was this voice that sounded like me, and yet was entirely different. I was completely dumbfounded, as you were, my dear satanic counterpart. You looked at me, your red eyes blinked rapidly as if I had just revealed that I was actually Steven Stone or something else of that nature. Then, shaking you small head, you spoke again.

"Er, yes. I have done the same, _great _Arceus," unlike the usual retorts, your voice was lacking its flair and biting edge. Your tone was more unsure and confused than anything else and I, still confused, became even more so at the next set of words in my mind.

_... Such as I, I believe?_

I shook my head, then retorted, trying to get this strange... event behind me. "Yes. You have _always_ been very eager to kill me off and take power, haven't you, _great _ruler of the underworld?" I glared angrily, eyes flashing silvery-red. Before I could even _be_ properly angry, that _voice _stopped me, making me stiffen.

_Yes, but that is assumed, is it not?_

You went to speak, then stopped, opening and closing your jaws in a comical manner. Then, shaking your own head, you gave an angry huff and snapped back. "So, you understand my plans, and yet have nothing about it." you growled, "Are you _afraid _of me,_ Arceus?"_

_As always. How was your day, love?_

You and I both visibly cringed and balked at the last word. Full of loving and caring and things that you and I could not participate in. What were these voices, and why did they seem like the bright flare of reality underneath secrets? I stamped one paw against the mossy ground and growled. This had become a game, you obviously also heard the voices, and now it was a matter of who could ignore them longest.

"How could I be afraid of something as pathetic as _you_?"

_Long, tiring, stressful, lonely. It is nice to simply sit here with you._

"You call me pathetic, and yet you cannot even face me and give a punishment!"

_My day was likewise. I am glad to be here with you alone, now._

"I will not waste my breath nor powers on such a parasite like _you_!"

_Ah, yes. You always seem to understand._

"Oh, so now I am a _parasite? _Do not _forget_, Arceus, you_ created_ me, thus my actions are your _own_!"

_I have always dedicated my life to you, my dear Arceus._

"And I regret that every moment of my _life_!"

_And I am thankful._

We both unlocked from our argument and snarled at the other silently, red eyes burning with equal rage. You twitched your tattered and black wings and stomped one large gold and gray paw angrily as I flicked my own white and black tail and fluffed up the fur on my back. We stayed like that, eyes locked and silent as we fumed at the other.

Such a way to spend a night! Valentine's night, of all! Ready to rip the other to shreds, snarling, arguing while on this silvery green, moss covered hill, covered in the soft gaze of the moon. It could have been... romantic, but that was... impossible, with us, anyway... Sooner could Regice and Registeel share a gentle, not painful moment...

"I'm not going to waste a second longer of my own time then, _Arceus_." You snarled through gritted teeth, and I knew that you were holding yourself back from attacking me. For what reason, I did not know. We could have fought physically, and what difference would it have made? None, and thus this bewildered me. But that mental voice that sounded like you, and yet held loving gentleness that your voice could never managed, bewildered me even more so.

_I love you._

After you had stalked away, I stared at where you had been, eyes blank. Then, very slowly, timidly like a small seedling reaching towards the sunlight, a smile formed on my muzzle. I turned my head to look back at the sky, where the darkness would soon be replaced by the sun, where you and I would once again be blank towards the other. Until then, I leave you where I had started, staring at the dark heavens with the beaconing calls of the stars, and the same words silently repeating over my lips. Perhaps we couldn't be like the others, mainly because it wasn't allowed, but... just as this night had, our words could hold deeper meaning, one that Chaos and Cosmos could not understand. I hardly had.

I let my eyes close slowly, and very slowly I sank down to a laying position, the sweet breeze shifting my white and black fur gently. Then, opening one eye and looking towards where you had retreated, as usual, I sighed, my voice holding an affectionate tone.

"Sometimes I think myself insane for creating you."

_I love you, too._

* * *

_**There we go! I hope you liked it! Well, that's all... Why not give that Challenge a try? It's quite fun! Well, R&R, as usual, and see you later. SU out.**  
_


End file.
